Outsiders iPod Shuffle Challenge
by emikohayashi4912
Summary: Outsiders songfics resulted from the songs my iPod randomly spits out. Songfic 6: Steve signs up for Vietnam.
1. Extraordinary Girl

I don't own The Outsiders. I don't own the song Extraordinary Girl by Green Day either. I don't even own the breaking up incident…it's from the book Fake Boyfriend.

This songfic is before the events of the book.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Johnny stared at the Soc girl, somewhere around 15 or 16, from his seat at the Daily Double. He had gone with Ponyboy to see a couple of movies, but ever since he laid eyes on the girl that sat on the same row, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her. Her skin was lightly tanned, nearly the same shade as Johnny's skin. Her shiny black hair was short and wavy, and her eyes were as blue as Johnny's jacket. She was small, but that made her even more stunningly beautiful. It was as if she was an angel that had fallen right out of heaven.

_She's an extraordinary girl_

_In an ordinary world_

_And she can't see to get away_

Johnny was attempting to try to talk to her, but he was too nervous of what her reaction would be like. After all, he was a greaser, a dirty hoodlum, a JD. Also, he was scared of Socs after that beating the boy with the rings gave him…he shuddered at the thought of it.

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

Johnny watched as the Soc girl looked towards the concession stand, and she immediately dropped the Coke that she had been drinking, the flimsy plastic top coming off of the long cup, the bubbly soda and slick ice cubes spilling out of the cup.

"No!" she gasped.

Johnny turned to look at the concession stand, and he saw a blonde Soc guy kissing a trashy greaser girl with feathered brown hair. The black haired Soc girl Johnny had his eye on stormed up to the blonde boy and screamed, "Shawn!"

The Soc pulled away from the greaser. "Isabelle!"

Isabelle stared with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Shawn opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

The brunette greaser interrupted. "I thought you already broke up with her!"

Isabelle gasped. "You're breaking up with me?" Her voice cracked on the last word, and the tears that filled her eyes began to overflow.

Shawn began to plead. "Look, Izzy, I was going to tell you about Tricia and me-"

Isabelle cut him off. "How long have you been going out?"

Shawn hesitated. Finally he spoke. "A month."

With these words, Isabelle ran off, wailing, to the back of the Nightly Double, attracting the attention of other moviegoers, and Shawn and Tricia left.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_She gets so sick of crying_

Johnny turned to Ponyboy. "I'm gonna get some Coke," he told his friend, and Pony just nodded. After grabbing two Cokes, Johnny ran off to see if Isabelle was okay.

Johnny finally found Isabelle behind the Daily Double, her back against the trash can and her face buried in her knees. Her body shook with sobs and tears dripped onto the asphalt beneath her legs.

Johnny cautiously approached the girl.

"Hey, you okay?"

Isabelle shook her head without looking up.

There was a moment of silence, and Johnny bent down.

"Hey, I saw you dropped your Coke…do you want another one?"

Isabelle looked up, and her tear-glazed eyes widened as she took in his long, greased hair, his black T-shirt, his blue-jeans jacket, and the scar that ran down the side of his face.

"Why do you care, grease?"

Johnny looked at the ground shamefully, and, after seeing his reaction, Isabelle apologized.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. What's your name?"

"Johnny."

Isabelle smiled. "Cute name," she remarked. "I'm-"

Johnny interrupted her. "-Isabelle, I know."

Isabelle stared. "How do you know my name?"

Johnny smiled sadly. "I saw what just happened…"

At these words, tears began to flow down Isabelle's face, like a monstrous downpour, while she tried to control them. Johnny placed the Cokes down beside him and wrapped his arms around Isabelle. Isabelle then stuffed her face into the crook between Johnny's neck and shoulder, and he could feel her tears soak through his shirt. Isabelle's arms wrapped around Johnny's body as she sobbed. Even though he didn't know Shawn, Johnny just wanted to beat up that guy for hurting such a sweet girl like Isabelle. For a good 10 minutes, they just sat there, Isabelle crying into Johnny's shirt.

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from hers eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Now that they both are finding_

_She gets so sick of crying_

When Isabelle finally calmed down, she whispered, "I'm sorry." Johnny just nodded and said, "Its okay."

Johnny then handed Isabelle one of the two Cokes from beside him, and Isabelle accepted it happily. There they sat, slurping ice cold Cokes, talking to each other, find out more about each other. When they finished talking and drained the Cokes dry, Isabelle blushed, and then quickly pecked Johnny on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, before they parted ways.

_She's an extraordinary girl_

Johnny's face exploded with heat, and he blushed violently before smiling.

_An extraordinary girl,_

"So, what's up, Johnny?"

"What do you mean, Pony?"

"Your ears are bright red."

_An extraordinary girl_

Johnny smiled to himself. "Naw, it's nothing."

_An extraordinary girl._


	2. Home

I don't own The Outsiders. I don't own the song Home by Daughtry either.

Johnny is dead in this fic, and Dally is on the way to the convenience store that he's gonna rob.

This is my version of what happened.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I stumbled out of the hospital, my mind racing and weary, my thoughts rambling. _Johnny's not dead, Johnny's not dead, Johnny's not dead. _I convinced myself that he wasn't dead, and then stumbled across the street. Horns blared and cars skidded, but I didn't care. I only had one thing on my mind.

I was going home.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

A young man drove up to me and offered me a ride home. I blithely accepted the offer and clambered into the back of his car.

_Johnny's not dead, Johnny's not dead, Johnny's not dead…_ The driver's voice broke into my thoughts. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're bleeding all over my car."

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

I muttered a quiet word of apology, and then looked around at the car. The car seemed like a decent car that a decent Soc might drive. I didn't really fit with stuff like this, but I was itching to get to a place where belonged. I was dying to get home, back to Soda, Darry, Two-Bit, hell, even Steve! At least I wouldn't feel so out of place.

And even though I was telling myself that Johnny was still alive, somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew that he was dead. Being his best friend and all, I didn't want him to be dead, but I knew that it was our fault. We let ourselves get familiar with those Soc girls and let their boyfriends see them with us. I groaned inwardly. Why did I have to go to sleep with Johnny in the lot? Why couldn't I just have invited him to my house? Life would have been so much easier like that.

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

I guess that fate just had to rear its big, ugly head then and there. But, like Dally likes to say, "Face it like a man."

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

The man pulled up in front of my house. "Here's your house."

After a quick "Thank you", I slid out of the car and walked up to the porch.

_Well I'm going home_


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

I don't own The Outsiders. I don't own the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester.

Dally's alive in this fic.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I, Carolyn Rivers, fall for a greaser? A beautiful, lovely Soc with the most beautiful, lovely taste in men fall for a dirty scoundrel, a nasty specimen, a juvenile delinquent, a malevolent hood, a…a greaser?

NooOOOoOOoOoOooooOo…that would be utterly im-POSS-i-ble!

Yet…how did Dallas Winston, the greasiest of all greasers, manage to do so?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dally POV

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

I laughed, a beer in hand, and my other arm around a girl, while five other girls clung to me. Buck's parties were always wild and filled with girls, so it was always hard choosing which one to make out with.

I turned around, and that's when I saw her.

_I know your type, you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

'_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

It was a lovely specimen, a young Soc girl in a corner. She held a plastic cup of punch in one hand, and five other Soc girls surrounded her, chatting away. But the sexy broad I had my eyes on was keeping her mouth shut.

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Ooh…shy one…I love the shy ones…they're always the wildest…_

_When hanging in the corner_

_With you five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

The broad noticed me, frowned, and turned away. I smiled, and walked over to her. "So, come here often?" I asked, my mouth just inches from her ear. She smiled sexily and, leaning so close in to Dally that he could smell the minty freshness of her breath.

"Sometimes," she said quietly, and I grinned. She had seemed so much like a goodie-two-shoes that I had actually doubted for her to act so _bad_…

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, bad, bad_


	4. What About Now

I don't own The Outsiders. I don't own the song What About Now by Daughtry either.

Takes place while Ponyboy and Johnny are in Windrixville.

My take on Soda and Sandy's breakup.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading_

_From all the things that we are but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn_

I know that you loved me, but I love someone else now. I hate myself for hurting you like this, but you need to know.

I'm pregnant.

And it's not yours.

So, as I write this letter, I think of the experiences and the memories with you, but that isn't enough. I'm sorry, Soda, but I think I've fallen out of love with you.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The letter I held in my hands shook as my hands, no, my entire body, began to quiver. Wet droplets dampened the paper, smearing the ink arranged in Sandy's handwriting.

_She doesn't love me anymore_, I thought, bleakly, as I folded the paper into four and closed my fist over it. Sliding down the wall I was leaning against, I buried my face in my hands and began to sob uncontrollably. The letter I held fell through my fingers and landed on the floor, and I pulled my knees to my chest.

I had lost two loved ones in a single day.

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you_

_For all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night, love will find you_

"Soda?"

I could hear Darry's voice and feel his footsteps as he approached. He stopped beside me, knelt down, and draped his arm across my back.

"Yeah, little buddy, I miss Pony too."

Hearing Pony's name brought a fresh wave of tears as I thought of my kid brother, all alone at who-knows-where. I shook my head, groped for the folded up paper on the ground, and shoved it towards Darry. Darry plucked the letter out of my fingers and read over it.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," Darry whispered into my ear as he hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry."

_And I thought she had really loved me._

_What about now? What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_


	5. Light On

I don't own The Outsiders. I don't own the song Light On by David Cook either.

Johnny and Dally are dead, takes place a few years after the book.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Soda POV

_Never really said too much_

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough_

_Just try to keep my spirits up_

_When there's no point in grieving_

Steve's words rang inside my ears, and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're what?"

Steve took a long drag on his cigarette and leaned back against the fence. "I told ya, I signed up for the Vietnam War."

"But why? People get killed in wars!"

Steve laughed bitterly and smacked Soda upside on the head. "I know that, you dumbbutt." He sighed and replied, "It's just 'cause I want to actually do something worth doing for a change."

_Doesn't matter anyway_

_Words can never make me stay_

_Words will never take my place_

_When you know I'm leaving_

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"You're gonna get killed out there!"

"No I won't."

"You don't know that."

"Then how do you know I'm gonna get killed?"

"C'mon, Steve, listen to me. We need you, I need you-"

"No, listen to _me_. You guys can do fine without me. We're gonna need all the guys we can get out there in Vietnam. I'm going to sign up no matter what. And besides, it's only a year or two."

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night, a naked light_

_A fire to keep me warm_

I knew that when Steve wanted to do something and he put his mind to it, he would get it done, and there was no stopping him, so I could only pray for his safe return.

"Gonna miss you, buddy," I said, slapping Steve on the back.

"Eh," replied Steve, "I'm gonna be back before you know it."

"Hopefully not in a box," I joked, and Steve playfully punched me on the arm.

"Just don't get killed out there."

We knew that humor couldn't cover the grim reality of what was coming, but it was the best we could do to make it seem less gloomy.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Reviews! I need reviews!


End file.
